The present invention relates to a connection between a tube and a valve, and more particularly between a differential pressure tube and an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve in an EGR assembly. The connection is formed by deforming an end portion of the tube so as to engage an internal cylindrical surface of the valve.
A variety of methods are known to secure a tube to an EGR valve in a conventional EGR assembly. It is well known, for example, to use additional components or secondary operations (e.g., silver soldering, brazing, screw and locking tab features, etc.) However, these methods are often expensive and time consuming to construct. Consequently, both the cost and the assembly time of the EGR assembly are increased.
For these reasons, it is desirable to eliminate these additional components and secondary steps in the assembly process of the EGR assembly.
The present invention includes a connection for communicating a fluid. The connection comprises a valve and a tube. The valve includes a first surface, a second surface, and an aperture extending through the valve between the first and second surfaces. The tube includes an end portion terminating at an edge. The end portion penetrates the first surface and extends through the aperture. The end portion is deformed to engage the second surface.
The present invention also includes a connection for communicating exhaust gas. The connection comprises an exhaust gas recirculation valve assembly and a differential pressure tube. The exhaust gas recirculation valve assembly has an exterior surface and an interior surface defining a cavity, and has an aperture extending between the interior and exterior surfaces. The differential pressure tube has an end portion terminating at an edge. The end portion penetrates the exterior surface, extends through the aperture, and is deformed so as to engage the interior surface.
The present invention also includes a method of connecting a tube to a valve. The tube includes an end portion terminating at an edge. The valve includes a first surface, a second surface, and an aperture extending through the valve between the first and second surfaces. The method comprises arranging the end portion to penetrate the first surface and to extend through the aperture; and deforming the end portion to contiguously engage the second surface.
These connections are well suited to withstand exhaust gas temperatures, engine vibrations, and the engine environment without loosening, rotating, or leaking.